To the Moon and Back
by CatRocker66
Summary: Heartaches are a thing of everyday life. But every day, over your brother? It's wrong, but like they say, you can't help who you fall in love with. MurxEra one-sided, meaning incest and slash. One-shot. Rated T for a tad of swearing, and incest.


**(AN: Yay! I have finally gotten off my lazy ass and written a Murtagh/Eragon fanfic! Plus, pic by HotaruYagami, all credit goes to them.)**

Murtagh lay on his back in the middle of a large field. His hands were folded up underneath his head. He felt a chill run through his body as the cool night air brushed him. The thin, black T-shirt and dark jeans weren't much against fall nighttime.

Hazel eyes flicked across the starry, night sky above him, almost as if searching for something. Whether it was to make him whole, or human again, or just to help him along the painful journey he called his life, he didn't know.

He just knew he couldn't keep it up for much longer.

Murtagh was in pain, no matter where he was, or what he was doing. And he could not fix it- and the one way he knew would help wasn't an option- it just wasn't. _It wouldn't work,_ he thought to himself. _He would never feel the same. He would disown you... don't force him to do that. It'll kill him. _He scolded himself for even letting the very idea enter his train of thought.

Despite his need for an answer from the stars, Murtagh wasn't completely clueless. He knew what was wrong. He just needed help fixing it. Plus, without _him_, he knew he was lonely. But he shouldn't feel that way about him. Never. It was just... wrong. Unholy. Not like he gave a shit about religion, or of what society thought of him. He just cared about _him._

When people first meet Murtagh, the first thing that hits them is his looks. He is handsome, and many women-and some men- would kill just to have a shot with him. He had dark black hair that's front tips hung in front of his eyes, and hung only a little in the back, only an inch below his ear. He had hazel eyes that seemed to stare right into your soul, and could make you shiver. They seemed all-knowing.

Then, on top of it, his body too was a sight. Murtagh worked out just enough to keep himself fit, and give him a few defined lines on his chest. Just a simple glance from him could make almost any girl swoon, so it puzzled people when they learned he was single.

The problem was the second thing that got strangers was that Murtagh was _not _a friendly person. He liked his space, his alone time, and didn't like being bugged.

The teen sighed as he stared up. He knew that he wasn't going to get anything out of this other than thinking about Era-

He cringed. He had been trying to avoid that name all night.

_Eragon._ The boy he was convinced was the love of his life- meaning he was doomed to a unhappy life alone. Eragon was a cute boy, only two years younger than Murtagh himself, who was currently 17, making Eragon 15.

Eragon Rider had light brown hair, that always seemed tasseled, no matter how much he brushed it. It just added to his cuteness, Murtagh always thought. Eragon wasn't as defined as Murtagh on his chest, but not a single piece of fat clung to his body. Not like it would matter to Murtagh.

And then there was his eyes. His perfect, shining brown eyes, that always seemed to be lit up in happiness. They always broke, yet healed, Murtagh's aching heart.

If someone knew how he felt about the other boy, many people would wonder why he hadn't won him over. Was he straight? No. Was he stupid? Nope. The problem:

He was Murtagh's brother.

They were blood and flesh, and shared DNA. They lived under the same roof. Had the same mother. The only difference was the father, genes, and personalities.

Yes, this was the boy that Murtagh loved. The boy he wept and hurt over. The boy who he would gladly give up his life for. His brother.

That is what kept him up night, keeping him from getting even a wink of escape. It's what kept him from getting good grades in school. He's the main reason that Murtagh is even here today, but he's also the main reason Murtagh is slowly going insane.

The younger boy has no idea of the older's love. He just considers them close brothers, and friends. It kills the other.

Only two other living souls knew of Murtagh's feelings- his two closest friends, Nasuada and Thorn. Both supported him, and both continually pushed to get him and Eragon alone, and to get Murtagh to admit his feelings, much to the moody teen's distaste. He would never allow Eragon to learn about his feelings. He wasn't about to loose his brother over that.

Both of them would just end up getting hurt. Eragon would never feel the same, and Murtagh would loose him. He wouldn't be able to handle it. He survived on the time he spent with his brother, soaking up every second spent with him.

Murtagh growled and slapped himself mentally. He had no right to think about his brother like that. Also, honestly, it was getting colder outside, and his heart was hurting even more than before he had come out there.

He stood up slowly, muscles protesting silently. He sighed quietly as he checked his watch for the time.

_12:24. _Ouch. He had been out there for more than a couple of hours. Good thing it was a Saturday. Murtagh turned around and headed back towards the house. He could just barley see it's outline.

The dark haired teen knew that he would be out here again tomorrow, and the next night.

After all, it was the only place of pure silence where he could spend time to mull over whatever he wanted- even if it was his brother.

**(AN: Well, that was it. Shorter than I was shooting for, but hey, it's something. Please R&R. Also, should I keep this a one-shot, or expand it? FWI if I expanded it I would SO write way more than I wrote here. Thanks! And... hm. Can't think of anything else. Well thanks for reading!)**


End file.
